In a back-end database system, such as an enterprise resource planning (ERP) or customer relationship management (CRM) back-end database, authorizations are modeled for the ERP or CRM data. The authorizations restrict access to the data in the back-end system. However, accessing the back-end system may be slow due to the large amount of data that is stored.
Companies may opt to use more specialized database systems that allow more efficient and quicker access to data. In this case, the data from the back-end system is replicated to a new database that allows more efficient access. However, when data is replicated to the new database systems, the authorizations in the back-end database are not transferred. Thus, unauthorized users may access the data.